High Expectations
by thegirlwholived111
Summary: Something is up with Draco Malfoy. He hasn't bullied Harry and his friends in days. What could be going on? Drarry fanfic about how Draco and Harry came to realize they're meant for each other. They tell their stories in the prequel and chapter one starts in their last years at Hogwarts. More chapters to come and please send feedback!


CHAPTER ONE Harry looked up at the sky, covered with stars. All he could think about was dinner a couple hours ago. Draco hadn't taunted him about falling off his broom during quidditch practice earlier, had even smiled and waved… Something was up. And Harry realized that he couldn't stop thinking about him… "Harry?" he turned around, startled out of his thoughts. It was Ron. "What are doing?"  
"Just thinking." was Harry's answer. "Oh. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." "Good night, Ron." Harry answered.  
Ron started to get his pajamas on, and Harry turned back to the window. He heard the rustle of bed sheets and a soft snoring, probably from Neville. Harry awoke and immediately felt hungry. He rushed to get dressed and grab his school bag so he could hurry down to breakfast. He sat down beside Hermione at the table, who was drinking orange juice and reading the daily prophet, Harry had missed the mail.  
"Morning, Harry." Ron slurred across the table, half asleep. Hermione looked up from her newspaper to look at Harry's timetable, which he had set down beside his plate before digging into some toast and bacon.  
"Good morning, Harry!" she remarked cheerfully. "Oooh, you've got double Divination first. And then Snape! Good luck, both of you! I'm off to Arithmancy!" She grabbed her bag and ran off, the Prophet fluttering to the ground under the bench.  
"C'mon, Ron, we have to hurry, we'll be late for Trelawney!"  
Harry stood, toast still clutched in his hand. Ron moaned his distaste for the professor.  
"Dunno why we didn't quit like Hermione, Harry." Ron questioned. Harry shrugged and began jogging toward the North tower.

"Today we will be learning about Palm Reading. Open your copy of 'Palm Reading for the Student' and turn to page two hundred sixty-eight. Please situate yourself close to a partner and have them put their dominant hand out to you, palm up." Trelawney was making Harry sleepier than usual today...  
Two hours later, Harry and Ron stumbled out of the room, loaded down with homework. Ron looked at his timetable. "Yes!" he cried. "We have a free period now! Let's hope Hermione does too..."  
Harry laughed. "Don't get too happy, we have Snape next."  
"Ugh." answered Ron. "I wonder what Professor Greasy Hair has in store for us today."  
Harry laughed again and led the way to the common room. When they got to the Fat Lady, Ron uttered the password. The portrait swung open. They collapsed on their favourite chairs by the fire. Harry realized that he had forgotten his quill in the Divination tower, so he excused himself and hopped out of the portrait hole after Ron grunted his acknowledgement.  
On his way to the tower, he ran right into someone. Draco. They fell to the ground, and Draco coughed as he tried to get up.  
"Get off me, would you?" he snapped.  
"Uh, yes, sorry." Harry responded quickly. He carefully picked himself up and off Draco.  
"I-I was actually... I was looking for you, Potter." he stuttered. Harry's jaw fell open. He had never seen Draco at a loss for words before. Never mind the fact that he was looking for him. "I-I have something I need to tell you about. Meet me in the library at quarter to seven, okay?" Draco was nervously wiping his hands on his robes.  
"A-alright. See you then, I guess." Harry answered. Draco turned on his heel and stalked back the way he came leaving Harry to his thoughts. He started moving back towards the common room, his quill forgotten. When Harry got back to the Fat Lady, he gave the password and climbed inside, still dumbstruck by Draco's strange behaviour. Hermione was in the common room when Harry entered.  
"Hi Harry!" she said, not looking up from her homework. "How was Divination? Apparently Ron fell asleep."  
"I honestly can't tell you," answered Harry. "I fell asleep at the beginning, and I didn't hear much else."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a word under her breath that sounded quite like 'boys'.  
"Harry, did you get your quill?" Ron asked.  
"Huh?" Harry replied absentmindedly. Ron repeated his question. "Oh, no, I actually ran into Dra-" Ron scoffed. "Draco. He asked me to meet him in the library at six forty-five tonight."  
The sound of Hermione's quill scratching on parchment stopped almost instantly. She looked up at Harry, jaw open with surprise.  
"What did you say?" she and Ron asked in unison. "I said yes, of course." Harry told them. Ron shook his head. Hermione muttered something and went back to her homework. Harry arrived at the library at quarter to seven, as asked, after dinner, which had been quiet: for Hermione was busy studying and Ron's mouth was always stuffed with food. Draco wasn't there yet, so Harry sat and waited for him to arrive. He hadn't seen Draco during dinner and Harry wondered where he was.  
"You came." whispered a voice behind him. Draco had arrived.  
"Er, yeah. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked.  
"I-I like you." Draco whispered. Harry barely heard him. "I like you." he repeated.  
"You… What? You like me?" he nearly fell over. Draco had a crush on him? This couldn't be real. "D-does that mean you're… Gay?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah." Draco confirmed sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like now you have to like me or wha-" Harry silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips and walked out, leaving Draco standing, dumbfounded that Harry returned his feelings and a small smile growing on his handsome face.  
_ 


End file.
